For many years the usual method of holding fuel in a fireplace has been by the use of andirons. These provide too much air space beneath the fuel to permit proper control of the fire. This resulted in many experienced fireplace builders recommending their elimination and the building of the fire on the bottom of the fireplace. This has resulted in having a fuel pile that is difficult to keep in place. Here is where our invention fills a need. The same situation applies to the early models of stoves, such as the Earth Stove and the Blaze King, which have the rear draft in the firebox. There are many of such types of stoves in use that will be benefited by the invention.